In the related art, a technique is known in which, in order to maintain a waterproof property in a connector terminal to be connected to an end portion of a cable, a mold portion of a molding cavity is provided inside a molding metallic die configured of upper and lower dies, which accommodates and sets the terminal connection portion that compresses a terminal fitting to a conductor of a front end portion of a coated electric cable, and a mold resin in a molten state is injected into the mold portion and thereby the terminal connection portion is coated and formed (for example, see, Patent Literature 1).
This type of terminal fitting is used to be connected to a carrier through an interconnection portion and to be separated from the carrier by cutting of the interconnection portion (for example, see, Patent Literature 2).